


You Love Me!?

by ColdHearts01



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:52:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdHearts01/pseuds/ColdHearts01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>First day at college is usually supposed to full of fun and you know fun, but apparently with Kikyou and a mysterious wolf boy, fun isn't exactly how you would describe Kagome's first day. Keep reading to find out what happens with the wolf, the boyfriend, the new class clown and how everyone reacts to how things roll out.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. You Love Me!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day at college is usually supposed to full of fun and you know fun, but apparently with Kikyou and a mysterious wolf boy, fun isn't exactly how you would describe Kagome's first day. Keep reading to find out what happens with the wolf, the boyfriend, the new class clown and how everyone reacts to how things roll out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and or comments on my work I like to know how people feel about my and wht I need to change for future chapters of I need to change anything so llease let me know how I did thanks :D

Kagome, presently 19 years of age, has now entered her first year of college with her two friends Sango and Kikyou. Recently their relationship has been strained since kikyou started dating a guy, if that's what you want to call him, Inuyasha. Ever since the two have been going out kikyou has become someone that is very angry about everything and doesn't really know how to take a joke sometimes, Kagome is just worried about her sometimes. Anyway on to the real story:

On their way into the west building of the college they were attending, Kagome noticed Kikyou talking to some guy and flirting with him. He was not Inuyasha.

"Umm Kikyou, what are you doing?" Kagome yelled over to where Kikyou was standing near a park bench under a tree.  
Kikyou looked over, anger all over her face "I'm busy; I'll meet up with you and Sango later!" Kagome looked confused because the way Kikyou spoke was totally different from what her face was saying.

"'Kay, well uhh see you-" Kagome was cut off by Kikyou's glare. "Going now" Kagome ran as soon as she spoke.

In the middle of Kagome's jolt, she ran into Miroku, a lecherous sophomore who takes many classes in religion.

He grabbed her hand in both of his and said "Hello young lady, would you be kind enough bare my children?" Miroku's famous line struck a nerve with Kagome. She put up her fist angrily, about to punch him, when Sango showed up and grabbed Kagome's hand to stop her.

"You know you'll get expelled for fighting right, even if the Lech deserves it!" Sango's voice became kind of mother-like with a hint of anger intertwined in her words.

"Yeah" *sigh* " I know, it's just that he annoys me so much! I mean why would you ask random girls to bare your children?" Kagome took her hand back from Sango and continued " it's like he has no respect for us!"

Miroku rolled his eyes, "You know I'm standing right here?" Miroku's voice chimed in Kagome's rant.

Both Sango and Kagome looked at him and said in unison "SHUT UP!" Miroku, a little annoyed, walked off to where his friends Shippou, who looked like a little fox and Akitoki Hojo, who took all the religion classes miroku did, needless to say they are real religion buffs.

"Sango, did you see kikyou with that guy earlier, he looked familiar, but I can’t remember exactly who he is?" Kagome looked behind her through the entrance doors to see if kikyou was still there, shifting her head back and forth to look around people that were passing by. She turned her head back to Sango, when she didn’t see Kikyou or the mystery guy, and listened to Sango.

"Uhh yeah I think so. I think I remember who is, does he have black hair, wear way too much purple for my taste, his eyes are a brick red, is kind of a jerk, like he wants to make people feel horrible about themselves, right?" Sango looked at Kagome with a look of curiosity, to find out if she was right or not.  
Kagome answered unsurely "I only glanced at him so I didn’t get a good look at what he was wearing or his eye color, but that might be him… now that I think about it, he was wearing like this purple hoodie and like purple skinny jeans." Kagome thought for a moment “Did the guy you’re thinking of have longish black hair?” She looked at Sango and waited for an answer.

"Yeah, why? Do you remember now" Sango’s head moved slightly sideways in confusion.

“Yeah I do, It was that creep Naraku, who was always obsessed with KIkyou in elementary school right? Didn’t they go out for a while in like Junior High for a while?” Kagome looked over at Sango who was thinking, “Sango…” Kagome wondered what she was thinking, but then shrugged it off and said that it was time for their class to start, Sango nodded and they started to walk down the hall together.

Sango and Kagome were making their way through a hallway to get to their first class, Algebra Basics 101, when Kikyou had caught up with them and apologized for being so late to meet them. Kikyou made an excuse that she was meeting with a friend she met at her old elementary school when she lived away from her current friends. Sango and Kagome just looked at her and rolled their eyes because they both knew she was lying, Kikyou looked at them with a scary glare that said ‘my excuse is valid’; it terrified them so they just nodded their heads and told Kikyou that they believed her.

“Hello class, welcome to your first week of Algebra Basics 101. I will be the student helper, my name is Naraku, and this will your first week in… well that words not appropriate so, your first week in this horribly boring class.” A man with black hair and lots of purple on, stood at the podium and began to speak, and made everyone wonder who he really was because it was kind of obvious that he wasn’t a teacher, he was too young.

When Naraku had finished his little speech, the teacher walked in a scolded him, telling him to sit down and stop joking around, or he will be suspended on his first day, when the professor spoke, everyone laughed because Naraku’s face had gone a deep shade of that was hard to miss; he sat down after that, holding his head down in embarrassment.

The professor came to the front at the podium and introduced himself as Sesshoumaru, and said that he would thoroughly enjoy this class, especially now that he has met the apparent class clown, Naraku. He told everyone that, if you would do so much as twitch during one of his classes he would throw them out and have them explain what happened to the head of the school. By now everyone including Kikyou, who was still in shock that her boyfriends’ half brother was her professor, was shaking the sweat beads right off of their heads.

Kikyou, sitting way back with Sango to her right and Kagome to her left, raised her hand and asked him a question; he called her by name, making almost everyone in the class look at her and asked her what she needed.

Kikyou was blushing and nervous, but managed to somehow speak,“Well I wanted to know why you are being so rude to the students that you have not even taken the time to properly meet?”

“Young lady there is something you need to understand about me and that’s, that I don’t like people, I hate people who think they know everything, people who think they can stand up in front of a class and say things that are not even something they are inclined to say. Let’s just say I hate Humans. I am a demon by birth so therefore I am supposed to hate everyone. Ok, is that a good enough explanation for you.” His voice got angrier as he spoke and so did his hand gestures, the way he motioned every word, it was like he was going to burn off his hands from moving them so much.

A small girl with orange/brown hair in pigtails near the front called out “Excuse me, I may be rude for saying this, but can we please start the class, I would like to learn something today.” The professor nodded in her direction and began to try teaching his new class.


	2. Chapter 2

The end of class drew near, when the exit door at the left of the podium up front, suddenly burst open. A man wearing, a brown hoodie, a white t-shirt, brown skinny jeans, his shoes which were black vans sneakers that had white lettering on the side that said ‘vans’, had yelled at the top of his lungs “Kagome you are my one and only love, please come be my wife!” Everyone in the room looked at him, then looked to the back of the room at Kagome, confused and dumbfounded.

“Kouga… how did you find me?” Kagome wasn’t real enthused to see him and you could hear it in her voice the way she spoke Kouga’s name said it all.

“I will always find my way to my love, please come with me?” Kouga asked once more.

“Whoever you are, please leave. You are interrupting my class, not that I really have a problem with that, but your still interrupting and I would like it if you left now.” Sesshoumaru spoke up, his voice as emotionless as it was throughout the whole debacle with Naraku.

Kouga argued with Sesshoumaru for about 10 minutes, Kouga was saying that he belonged to the class, he pulled out his schedule and showed it to Sesshoumaru to prove that he was where he’s supposed to be. Sesshoumaru on the other hand kept insisting that he was not in this class otherwise he would be on the roster, which he was not. This whole issue lasted until the girl up front spoke again, “Umm… can we move on, there is still a half hour left of class and it could be better spent doing something like, I don’t know… learn.” Sesshoumaru turned away from Kouga and nodded at the girl and continued class, ignoring the pesky wolf in his ear.

The clock hit 2:30 P.M., meaning it was the end of class, as everybody got up and left the room, Kouga pushed through the crowd of freshman to catch up to kagome, who was walking with her friends. He got right in front of Kagome and tried to cut her off a few times before she stopped and asked him why he was there and how he found her.

“Well you see… I went to a friend who knew a friend who knew a good friend who knew your brother, and he asked your mom and told his good friend-“Kouga was cut off by a voice from behind.

“Do you mind getting to the point we don’t have all day to listen to your stupid tale of how you got the information.” Sango was a little annoyed because Kouga dosen’t know when enough is enough.

“Yeah yeah demon hunter I’m gettin’ there. Anyway, with that information I was able to find out what college you were going to, and then asked around to find out what class you were in, and that’s when I got to your class. Actually, this place doesn’t look too bad I might just sign up to be here. Wait I already did and I even was able to get all my classes with you, how great is that!” Kouga’s excitement was written all over his face.

Kagome looked at Sango then Kikyou and they all rolled their eyes as they looked ahead to the weirdo in front of them. Then the young girl from before, Ayame, walked shyly over towards Kouga, and asked, nervously, if they could talk. Kouga rolled his eyes and reluctantly followed Ayame to an empty park bench that was about 10 feet away from the building they were exiting. Ayame sat down first then tapped the empty spot next to her, telling Kouga to sit down; Kouga rolled his eyes again, it was pretty obvious that he would rather be talking to Kagome about their future plans, but no, he has to “talk” to someone he doesn’t know.

“Umm… Kouga, I wanted to know if you remembered me, of course I was little then, but…” Ayame looked down at her hands nervously waiting for an answer.

“Sorry. I have no clue as to who you are or what you’re talking about, now if you don’t mind I’d like to get back to my Kagome.” Kouga answered faster than she expected, also giving an unexpected answer. When he got up and walked away Ayame was still sitting there wallowing in her despair over what had just occurred.

Kagome looked over to Ayame, ignoring the fact that the stalker wolf was steadily making his way over to her. She looked over to her right at Sango and told her that she was going to go talk to Ayame and ask her what had happened with the wolf, that she was so upset. Sango nodded and jumped in front of the wolf, blocking his way to Kagome, she pulled out her Alg. Text book and threw it at him, like it was a ninja star or something.

“Whoa! What the heck was that for! You could’ve broken my flawless face with that obnoxious book you threw.” Sango smirked at him, making his anger grow to rage.

“Seriously!? What was that for, I have no idea what your problem is with me, but I guarantee that I could beat your slayer butt in a heartbeat.” His voice said threat, but his face was full regret from what he said. He knew what that slayer could do and it would not turn out pretty, that book would only be the start if he would keep up the challenge. Too bad Kouga has too much pride to ever take back a challenge, especially with a skilled fighter like Sango, who could most likely kill him before he even thought about his first move.

Sango just looked at him with a smirk, then suddenly looked up at the sky knowing Kouga would most likely look up too, Kouga looked up just as she thought and getting him distracted, giving Sango her first chance at him. She reached behind her and took out a small boomerang from her bag on her back. She threw it grazing his face, leaving a small bleeding cut in its wake as it flew passed him. He looked at her and over confidently, with his hands on hips, moving his neck side to side said “You missed me. What are you gonna do, now that your weapons’ gone?” Sango just looked at him with an eyebrow raised, threw up her arm, fingers spread in front of her in the air, like she was about to catch something. Kouga stared at her in confusion, he then realized why she was holding her hand up, but he figured it out too late and the boomerang hit him right in the back of the head knocking him out instantly, hitting his head against the cold, hard concrete.

“Oops, sorry. I didn’t mean to, it slipped.” Sango was being sarcastic and holding her free hand over her mouth as she spoke.

Kagome yelled over to Sango, “Hey Sango, you can just leave without me, I am going to stay with Ayame for a while, she is really upset and I want to help her. Especially since it was that butt, wolf, over there who made her upset, Ok?” Sango nodded in her direction and went ahead to get to her next class on the other side of the campus, Kagome usually walked with her because she had no classes for another hour, well at least until Basic Econ. which was their next class together.


	3. Chapter 3

Kouga had slowly come- to, and realized what the slayer had done to him, “I’m gonna find that woman and knock her freaking brains out and stomp on them until they are a puddle of pink mush and then-“ Kouga was cut off by Kagome’s voice talking to Ayame.

“That wolf boy, is a good-for-nothing piece of poop and you don’t want to bother letting him anywhere near you, trust me he is nothing spectacular.”

Kouga overheard this making him more upset than he already was, then realized his head was killing him. He rubbed his head and thought ‘Wow that woman really hit me hard.’ Kouga kept rubbing the back of his head, while slowly getting up and jerking in pain. He started toward Kagome, but realized she had already begun to walk away with Ayame.

“Wait Kagome! I want to talk to you! Wait!” He yelled after her, but she looked back with a glare that punctured his heart. He fell backwards, hitting his head on the concrete, making his head thump from pain, even more now, than when he woke up.

“My Kagome, why do you hate me so?” Kouga whispered to himself.

“Pathetic, man, just pathetic.” An average height man wearing red jeans, a white t-shirt and a red sweatshirt overtop, also had white hair and dog ears on the top of his head, leaned over Kouga, staring at him with his golden eyes, kept repeating those words over and over again in disgust.

“Hey mutt-face, you want to come down here and say that?” Kouga spouted this less than threatening, threat at the white haired man.

“One, I am down here, and two you are not looking like much a tough wolf down there, getting beat by a woman like that, who cares more about weeping girls than her menfolk. She has nothing, why would want her? Well, it doesn’t really concern me, I gotta go meet my girlfriend now. Do you need help getting up, or are you ok?” The strange man, still leaning over Kouga, asked him in a rushed jumble of words, holding his hand out ready to assist the pathetic guy.

“I’m fine.” Kouga put his hands on the ground in front of him to get him up. “What’s your name by the way Mr. I-don’t-care-about-you?” Kouga wanted to know the name of the guy who talked down to him so he could find him and beat his…butt.

“My name is Inuyasha and I don’t associate myself with wolves especially ones that smell of fear and FYI I do care, why do you think I helped you up, for my health?” Inuyasha laughed as he walked away going toward the economics building to meet his girlfriend for class.

Kouga leaned a light post that stood right next to him and watched as Inuyasha walked away in the direction his beloved Kagome had walked earlier. He stared, wondering if she was his girlfriend, but Inuyasha just walked right by Kagome, without a glance at her. Kouga sighed in relief when he saw this ‘ _Thank god, I will still have a chance_ ’ he slid down the black lamp post and onto the concrete.

Then he realized, he was in the middle of the school’s courtyard, and quickly got up before people started to laugh at him, but people were already started to as he began to power walk to his next class with Kagome.

Kouga gained speed bringing him to a run, until he got to the lecture hall, right inside the doors of the west building of the school. This class was his next and last class of the day with Kagome, Basic Economics. Kouga scanned the room moving his head side to side, peering in every gray seat that was taken in the room, looking for Kagome. He found her sitting next to Kikyou, on her left and Sango on the other side. On Kagome’s right was the white haired, mutt-face, Inuyasha, who was looking kind of annoyed, probably for two reasons, one he was sitting in the front row, which he hated more than stinky wolves like Kouga, and second, he wasn’t sitting next to Kikyou.

Inuyasha suddenly turned around when he smelled the scent the stalker wolf, Kouga, and he noticed him practically stomping down in the direction of his seat.

‘ _What does this clown want?_ ’ Inuyasha thought.

Kouga was getting closer by the second and when he got close enough that he was in earshot of Kagome he said “Kagome, why are you sitting next to this mutt with weird ears? How did he get in your class? It took me great pains and tribulations to get myself even acceptance into this school.” Kagome turned around and looked at him confused, she had no idea what he was talking about.

“Kouga, I think you have the wrong idea here, Inuyasha is Kikyou’s boyfriend, not mine. And even if he was, what would it matter to you anyway, we’re not dating.” Kouga’s face turned a bright shade of red, anger almost boiling over the top of his head. I mean of course he knows that Kagome isn’t dating anyone, it still bothered him that she was sitting next to a guy.

“Yo wolf punk, go get another girl who might actually be interested, because it’s plainly obvious that SHE- DOESN’T- LIKE -YOU.” Inuyasha spoke the last four words as slowly as he could manage, hoping the wolf would get it and leave her alone. However Kouga is foolish and chock full of useless pride that makes him unable to let anything go without having a word in edgewise.

Kouga turned around, making his way to the back of the lecture hall with his head down in anger and embarrassment. He found an empty seat next to a tall man, with mostly white clothes, black hair and blue eyes, his hair in a long braid that went to almost all the way down his back. Kouga sat down, got out his text book for the class and sat in silence. After a few moments of this silence, the teacher in the background talking about supply and demand, he looked over to the strange man next to him, to find him looking at Kouga, like he was some kind of eight headed monster that breathes fire.

“What do you want? Why do you keep staring at me?” Kouga asked apprehensively. “Seriously, who are you? Would you answer at least one of my questions, instead of staring at me!”

“My name is Bankotsu, I wanted to know why you loved that woman down there? I’m staring because you have some blue icing on your chin, and it’s really bothering me.” The man’s voice was practically emotionless when he spoke. He just kept staring at Kouga until he broke and pulled out a napkin to wipe his chin. As soon as his chin was clean, Bankotsu looked to the front of the room to listen to the professor and didn’t pay any attention to Kouga through the rest of the class.


	4. That Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night walk with Sango, Kagome and her discovered something they were not expecting when looking through a window!

Kouga had slowly come to and realized what the slayer had done to him, “I’m gonna find that woman and knock her freaking brains out and stomp on them until they are a puddle of pink mush and then-“ Kouga was cut off by Kagome’s voice talking to Ayame.

“That wolf boy, is a good-for-nothing piece of something you don’t want to bother putting anywhere near you, trust me he is nothing spectacular.”  
Kouga overheard this making him upset, then realized his head was killing him. He rubbed his head and thought ‘Wow that Sango girl really hit me hard.’ Kouga kept rubbing his head while slowly getting up and jerking in pain. He started walking toward Kagome and realized she had already been walking away with Ayame.

“Wait Kagome, I want to talk to you, Wait!” He yelled after her, but she looked back with a glare that punctured his heart and made him fall backwards hitting his head on the concrete, his head thumping even more now than when he woke up.

“My Kagome, why do you hate me so?” Kouga whispered to himself.

“Pathetic man, just pathetic.” An average height man with red jeans, a white t-shirt and a red sweatshirt, white hair and dog ears on the top of his leaned over Kouga, staring at him with his golden eyes kept repeating those words over and over again.

“Hey mutt-face, you want to come down here and say that?” Kouga spouted this less than threatening, threat at the white haired man.

“One, I am down here, and two you are not looking like much of a tough wolf down there, getting beat by a woman like that. She has nothing, why would want her? Well, that doesn’t really matter to me, I gotta go meet with my girlfriend now, do you need help getting up or are you ok?” The strange man, still leaning over Kouga, asked him in a rushed jumble of words

“I’m fine, what’s your name by the way Mr. I-don’t-care-about-you?” Kouga wanted to know the name of the guy who talked down to him so he could find him and beat his…butt.

“My name is Inuyasha and I don’t associate myself with wolves especially ones that smell of fear” Inuyasha laughed as he walked away toward the other side of campus to meet his girlfriend.

Kouga leaned up on his elbows and watched as Inuyasha walked away in the direction his beloved Kagome went, wondering if she was his girlfriend, but he just walked right by her without a glance at her. Kouga sighed in relief when this happened ‘Thank god, I will still have a chance” He fell back down on the concrete, then he realized he was in the middle of the school’s courtyard and quickly got up before people started to laugh.

Kouga ran until he got to the classroom right inside the doors of the west wing of the school, this class was his next class with Kagome, Basic Economics. Kouga scanned the room looking for Kagome, he found her sitting next to Kikyou on her left then Sango next to Kikyou. On Kagome’s right was the white haired, mutt-face, Inuyasha, who was looking kind of annoyed, probably for two reasons, one he was sitting in the front row which he hated more than stinky wolves, and two he wasn’t sitting next to Kikyou.  
Inuyasha suddenly turned around when he smelled the scent of the stalker wolf, Kouga, and he saw him practically stomping toward where he was sitting. ‘What does this clown want?’ Inuyasha thought. Kouga was getting closer by the second and when he got close enough that he was in ear shot of Kagome he said “Kagome, why are you sitting next to this mutt with weird ears? How did he get in your class?” Kagome turned around and looked at him confused because she had no idea what he was talking about.

“Kouga, I think you have the wrong idea here, Inuyasha is Kikyou’s boyfriend.” Sango spoke up, but Kouga ignored her and continued on his needless rampage.

“Kagome, I don’t want you sitting next that – that idiot mutt!Kagome and Inuyasha responded together, “Go away Kouga!” They both looked at each other, surprised, they blushed then looked away from each other. 

Kikyou finally spoke, “Kouga, was your name? Why don’t you go to your class so we can get through ours?” Both Sango and Kagome looked at her surprised for actually saying something. Kikyou moved her hand in a shooing way to get him to move out of the room, he eventually grumbled and walked out of the room.

“Wow Kikyou! That was awesome!” Kagome took Kikyou’s hand and stroked it lovingly before she took her hand away from her and rolled her eyes.

“So childish.” Kikyou mumbled under her breath. 

As class continued, everyone sat contently listening to the teacher explain what the law of Supply and Demand was and how it worked. Near the end the teacher stopped his lesson to make a speech about something that seemed pretty important to him. “Class, I won’t be here for a while because I’m getting married to the one I love!” You could practically see the red hearts in his eyes as he spoke about how the wedding was going to be on a beach and his best man was his brother and how he was going to collect as many seashells as he could to make a necklace for his bride so she could keep it as a memorabilia.

Someone in the back giggled, but stopped quickly as she realized what she had done. The teacher ran up to the girl, got right into her face and said “Are you laughing at my plans for my beautiful bride!?” The girl shook her and pulled out her phone explaining how her friend had just texted her a pick up line he used on a girl and got her to go out with him. The teacher just glared at her and walked back down to the front of the room to continue his speech. “Anyway, you guys will have a sub coming in for about two months, I expect all work to be done by the time I get back or there will consequences. Also that man that came here in the beginning of class make he does not disturb this class when the sub comes in because I would like to not have him arrested for sexual harassment of Kagome. Everyone got that? Keep that creep out of my classroom. Everyone nodded.

The bell rang, so everyone gathered their things, got up and slowly left the room, Kagome and her group being the last ones to leave the room. Kagome grabbed her off the chair, but the one strap got caught on the arm of it and dumped everything out of it. 

“Oh come on! Why does happen to me.” She bent over and started to pick stuff up, when she a red sweatshirt come into her field of vision. “You don’t have to help me, I can do it.” Inuyasha nodded and said it’s no problem. They continued to clean up the mess when they both reach for the same mechanical pencil, their hands touched and their cheeks turned a bright red. Inuyasha shot up and told her that he has to go meet with Kikyou so he had to leave, Kagome nodded and picked up the pencil, shoving into one of the outside pockets. 

“Kagome, do you like him?” Sango asked

“What!? No way! Why, is it that noticeable?” 

Sango laughed, “Yeah it is. You need to be more careful, you’re such a klutz sometimes.” She giggled.

The two girls walked out of the room and discussed where a good place to eat would be, because they were both starving. They decided on going to McDonald’s for lunch.   
Kagome drove the two to McDonald’s, and ate their lunch in almost complete silence besides the occasional, cough and sneeze. When they were done with their lunch Kagome drove them to her house to hang out for a few hours. Sota was with his friends, so it would only Gramps and her Mom at the house, they were practically alone. They got up to her room, sat on her bed side by side and talked for hours until they were called down by her mom for dinner, the girls jumped up and ran downstairs to the dinner table to chow down.

Sango sat next to Kagome, “Hey, Kagome?”

“Yeah?” Kagome answered, nervous to what the question might be.

“Do you want to go for a walk after dinner?” 

“Yeah, sure! Where to?” 

“You’ll find out when we get there ok?” 

Kagome nodded, and they both continued to eat. Gramps and Her mom asked her questions about her day at school and she told them about how Kouga had been tailing her the whole day trying to get her to be his girlfriend. They finished eating, put their dishes in the sink and let her mom know that Sango and her were going to out for a bit, but she will be back by around 9, her mom waved and saw them off.

“Ok Sango, tell me where are we going?” Kagome asked.

“I told you, you’ll find out when we get there.” Sango giggled. 

Kagome rolled her eyes and just followed Sango. About fifteen minutes later Kagome yelled out in excitement “Why are we going to Kikyou’s house?” 

Sango giggled “Because I heard that she was having Inuyasha over. And rumor has it that Inuyasha has not been too happy with Kikyou lately. Apparently, he’s been bored with her.” 

“Are you serious!? But they looked so happy, I figured they’d be like one of those couples that lasts, you know.”

“Well hey look at it this way, you may have a chance at getting Inuyasha to like you more than what he sees you as now!” Sango winked.  
Kagome gently pushed her, “Shut up!” she laughed.

Kikyou’s house came into view and the girls slowly walked to one of the windows and spotted Kikyou, crying on her couch with Inuyasha sitting across from her. Kagome looked at Sango, who shrugged her shoulders and went back to looking in the window. It looked like Inuyasha was telling her something that made her really upset, he threw his hands up, his mouth said ‘I’m done’ and walked out the door slamming the door behind him. Kagome and Sango scrambled to get behind a bush so he wouldn’t see that they were there. As soon as they saw that he left, they went up to the door and knocked, hoping Kikyou would answer. 

Kikyou came to the door, her face poofy and eyes red, tears falling down her face. “What do you guys need? I’m a little busy if you couldn’t tell.”

“We just- We wanted to see if your busy or not to go for a walk with us, but we can come back some other time.” Sango said solemnly.

“I’ll give you a rain check. Thanks for inviting me though.” Kikyou smiled and went into her house, closing the door softly behind her. 

“I guess we’ll see her tomorrow then at school. Hopefully she feels better by then.” Kagome said as they walked away. 

“Hey Kagome, I’m going to go home now. I’ll see you tomorrow ok?”

“Yeah see you later Sango.” Kagome waved and walked in the direction of her house and walked home. When she got home she was greeted with her mom saying ‘welcome back honey’ and Souta saying ‘hey sis welcome home’, she thought ‘I’m supposed to be happy, but I can’t help but be sad for Kikyou. She is my friend after all.’ 

“Oh hey guys, I’m really tired I think I’m going to go right up to bed if you don’t mind ok?” Kagome smiled and went upstairs to her room. She decided to take a long bath before bed so she filled up the tub and got in. “Ahhhh this feels nice.” 

About an hour passed before Kagome was ready to get out of the now cold bath. She wrapped a pink towel around her body and walked the short distance to her room to get dressed and ready for bed. As soon as she put her pajamas on, she set her alarm clock to wake up at 8 in the morning, then turned off her light, covered herself in blankets and fell asleep almost instantly. 

That night she dreamed about a relationship with Inuyasha.

**Author's Note:**

> I may have errors and I may have not mentioned all the names. I am a scatter brain so I'm sorry if I did not mention everyone also leave comments and tell me if anything is wrong or in need of being fixed I'm always open to suggestions and improvements! :)


End file.
